Have Faith In Me
by RoryRogue
Summary: A Rogue & Gambit fic. dealing with sturggles in their relationship. Based of the original (and best) animated Xmen series. READ & RESPOND!
1. Uncertainties

Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel...Absolutely NO profit$ are being made from this fic.

Author's Note: I got inspired to write this fic. after watching the "Nightcrawler" episode of the original (and best) Xmen cartoon. This Remy/Rogue fic. (they rule) is like a continuation of that episode. I am continuing to work on my other series as well and I appreciate all the feedback. Speaking of feedback I would love to know what you think of this new fic...so please respond! Like always the more reviews I get the more I write! So read/respond..Enjoy!

~the Rogue

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

*Have Faith In Me* 

Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP"

Gambit's alarm went off at 8:00 a.m. He woke up and slouched over to see the time.

__

Merde, 8'oclock already He thought for a moment before the realization struck him that it as indeed 

Sunday, which meant that he could sleep in w/o penalty.

Unable to return to his previous sleeping state he thought about the vacation he had just returned from the on Friday. Him, Rogue, and Logan had planned a skiing trip in the Alps. He hadn't been to excited about going skiing or on a vacation w/ Logan, but he thrilled about spending time w/ Rogue. They had actually ended up spending only 4 days in the Alps, 2 in Paris, and 1 in Spain...when Gambit got in a skiing accident they had seeked shelter in a monastery where they meet the fuzzy, blue monk: Nightcrawler. Gambit hadn't really gotten to know him due to the fact that he was unconscience for awhile, but Wolverine and Rogue seemed really taken w/ the holy blue mutant. Nightcrawler got them thinking about the ways of the Lord...Gambit thought it was all rubbish, but Rogue & Logan seemed to be taking it into consideration...

__

what a load of bull sh*t Gambit thought again as he got up from his bed. 

He got up, took a shower + changed into some slacks and a collared shirt w/rolled up sleeves. His stomach growled loudly._ Time for Gambit to eat a big breakfast_ He quickly exited the bathroom w/ pictures of delicious foods running through his head. He deposited his dirty laundry and headed down the stairs.

On the stairs he had a small collision with his fury friend Beast. 

"Pardon moi." Gambit said grinning at Beast who was burried in the morning newspaper.

"Sorry my dear Cajun friend, but I was just reading that today is the date that the Umpire State Building opened decades ago. Did you know a big fireworks display will be held there tonight to honor it? Might I suggest if

your not busy tonight you check it out, it starts at 7:30 p.m. it's a fascinating historical event."

"Fireworks huh?" Gambit's grin widened, "maybe I get chere to go and we make another historical event non?"

He looked up to see Beast's reaction, but Beast had gone back to being absorbed in the paper so Gambit continued his route to the kitchen.

He opened the kitchen doors and was plesently surprised by what he saw. Rogue was bent down at an opened cabinet trying to decide what cereal box she wanted. And to top it all off she was wearing a pretty lacey-type sundress that went just above her knees. The dress pattern was so gentle looking-red small red flowers covered most of it, but you could see solid bits of white mixed in too. It had a simple country look to it, but at the same 

time a certain radiance, he could not describe.

He just stared at what he thought was the wolds best rear end for a moment and then as she started to get up he spoke, 

"If Gambit could wake up to this everyday, he'd be one happy cajun."

A little startled Rogue turned her head to see her love's grinning face. She then walked over to him w/ a boxof cinnamon toast crunch in her left hand saying, " Good morning to you too sugah." He noticed she was wearing her brown leather gloves that covered all the way up to her elbows. (think movie!)

She put her partly gloved arms around his neck and hugged him loosely. She was about to let go when he puthis arms around her waist and starting swaying her lightly back and forth.

She smiled at him and he returned her smile ten fold and said, "Seeing as your already all dressed up Gambit was wondering if you wanted to see some fireworks with him tonight then we make some of our own whatda ya say chere?"

She stopped swaying and replied, "Id loved to Remy, but im sure the only type of fireworks you'll be seeing is the kinds that are set off by rockets."

"Dat so chere ?" he asked taking the cereal box from her left hand-he looked at it and spoke, 

"Gambit can do better for you than this."

He lifted her onto the counter and ran his fingers through her long aburn/white streaked hair. 

__

Chere must be an angle He then took out a frying pan from an overhead cabinet. 

"Remy Ah'm kinda in a hur----"

Just then a voice in the doorway interrupted the scene "Rogue you ready to go?" 

it was Logan, "Jeanie and Scott are already there saving us seats."

Rogue quickly jumped down from the counter, "Ill be Just a minute Logan" 

She started pouring some cereal in a bowl. Gambit grabbed one of her gloved hands and asked, 

"Just were you be going with him, chere?"

Rogue detected a hint of anger in his voice, "That's why ah'm dressed up sugah. Logan and ah are going to 9:15

Sunday mass at SpringsDale Christ Church w/ Scott and Jean...Your welcome ta come, Ah was gonna ask ya but-" 

(Gambit looked at her without emotion and turned to the stove w/o a word.)

"Dats what ah figured." Rogue stated as she her brown leather Xmen jacket and matching scarf.She looked at him one more time and left out the door followed closely by Logan. A few minutes later Gambit heard the engine of Wolverine's jeep start.

Gambit sighed, he wasn't really mad at Rogue...he was just upset that they had different view points on this faith thing and that her opinion was shared by several other Xmen. Its not that he didn't believe in right and wrong, hell and 

heaven..he just didn't think "God" was up there making things happen for a reason, to him things all things happened

at random, by chance.

Gambit looked at the stove clock: 9:18....he thought some more about what he said to her in Paris, his own words

echoed in his head...

(Dialogue directly taken from Nightcrawler, Season 3-Xmen the animated series) 

They had just arrived in Paris from there unplanned incident w/ Nightcrawler.

Logan had gone off somewhere and him/Rogue were dining on some ice-cream at a small outdoor cafe.

Gambit: "Ahhh, Back in the civilized world!"

Rogue: "hmm...Ah dunno, those quite little monks were startin ta grow on mah."

Gambit: "Doe's monks are kiddin demselves...We on our own in dis world life either deals you a full house

or a busted up flush."

At that point Rogue abruptly got up from the table and walked off, leaving him behind baffled.

The next morning she refused to speak to him and went of on a tour de Paris by herself. That night however, she had come to him to make ammends with him. She explained that she didn't know where she stood on the 

religion issue, but she would not criticize his position on the matter. She only commented that he needed tobe more sensitive about it. They had a fine time in Spain the next day, and didn't even discuss their previous dispute...

__

Didn't see why my words upset _ her anyway, still don't...It's the truth- everythings luck of the draw, been dat way_

all my life. Deres no reason to deny it...He looked at the stove clock, It was 9:32..._Well now it be Gambit's turn_

ta apologize

With that final thought he went to the garage and grabbed the map book under his bike seat. After glancing at the map, he hopped on his harley and took off.

Gambit walked up the stairs of SpringsDale Christ Church, it was a humble little building. He stood almost stealth-like in the back, near the doorway and looked closely at all in attendance. They were all holdinig hands, praying.

"Our father.."

He spotted Cyclops-holding hands w/ Jean-holding hands with- Logan-holding a leather gloved hand,...Rogue..she was at the end of the isle- beautiful.

"Through Kingdom..."

They all looked so deep in thought, the words of their prayer-the scene was too much for him, he could not interrupt, even wait till it was over, for some reason he felt he HAD to leave, he did not belong there.

"On earth as it is in Heaven..."

Almost in panic, Gambit took some change from his pocket and dropped it in the poor box, sighed, and then exited the building. He needed a cigarette. He went to reach in his pocket then stopped, non not on church grounds. He decided to sit down for a sec before leaving so he looked round for a bench or something. 

~Meanwhile, Inside the church~

"Logan will you excuse me for a sec. I need some air." Rogue whispered, letting go off his hand.

"Sure," Wolverine nodded understandingly, need someone- Roge shook her head,

"All be fine, Ah only need a minute." and she exited quietly out the side door...

Gambit saw a bench over some bushes and headed towards it. Just then he heard a door open so he bent down a little, covered by the bushes, not to be seen. He peaked his head to the top for a look....it was Rogue!

How beautiful she was in the morning sunlight, so purely beautiful. He watched her hold a flower from a tree close to her nose, then she picked a yellow lilly-type flower so gently, as if not to hurt it...he realized how lucky he was

to have her in his life...to have love for her and from her. She made the cards he was dealt worth playing.

Rogue then sat down on the bench and sighed deeply, tinkering w/ the flower in her hands. Suddenly she took off her gloves and felt the flower w/ her bare hands...she dropped the flower to the floor and held her hands right in front of her. She looked at them with disgust for a moment and then closed her eyes...took the gloves from her lap...she twisted them tightly as if to let out her pain. Rogue opened her eyes, sighed and slowly put the gloves back

on and went back in the church. 

Gambit walked over to the bench, picked up the flower and looked at it. He wondered how Rogue could believe in a God that took away the joys of human touch from her...he thought she was probably wondering the same thing. 

Gambit got on his bike and headed home moments later.

"Alleluia give praise to the lord!"

The church choir's final song marked the end of the mass. It was around 10:30 a.m. Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Rogue

followed the small line of people walking out of the little church building.

It was an okay looking building inside, but the outside of it was beautifully landscaped. Jean and Scott decided to mingle outside with the others that were in attendance so Rogue decided to leave with Wolverine. About 5 minutes into the ride home Wolverine's voice broke the silence, 

"Ya mind stoppin for some coffee really quick Rogue?"

"No, actually that would be great sugah."

Wolverine turned his jeep and they stopped at a convenient store.

Having got the coffee they got back in the car, this time Rogue broke the silence,

"Just what Ah needed this mornin, thanks."

"Sure thing." Said Wolverine, he looked up and read the stress in her expression, "Don't worry bout the Cajun 

so much and don't be too hard on em. I wasnt into this re-

Rogue interrupted, "Its not his faith views Ah have a problem with its not that at all, hes the one who has a 

problem with that, its just Ah'm not sure bout...she paused seeing they were home, "thanks again logan."

Logan frowned, "If ya need to talk Rogue." 

She nodded in response, and left the garage. 

Rogue was worn from the mornings events and still hungry from not eating breakfast. After noticing Gambit's bike was gone she headed to the dinning area to see if anyone had made lunch. She gasped at what she saw on the table. There was an omelet loaded with cheese, peppers, tomatoes, ham, and spices. Plus some sausage and a colorful salad. But the one thing that stood out to her more than anything was the little note that read, 

__

Je suis desole 

Rogue smiled to herself as she placed the food on a trey to be take up to her room. Her smile faded as she ate alone with her thoughts...She loved Gambit, but this wasn't fair to him. Not being able to touch. Rogue thought off the old saying, If you love them, set them freet. Maybe thats what she should do. She remembered all those times she turned Gambit down, "but Rogue your powers don't matter to me" hewould say...all those times she had been afraid of hurting him or gettin hurt, but this time she was afraid of not making the right decision...

Around 2:30 p.m. Gambit arrived home from the mechanics, he noticed the food was gone and asked Beast 

if he'd seen Rogue.

"She went for a flight and said she would be back in exactly a half hour," he looked at his wrist watch,

"Since she left at roughly 2:05 she should be back in i'd say in about 10 minutes." 

Gambit saw her coming down the hallway that very moment and walked towards her to greet her. 

She still looked beautiful in her sundress; he was glad she hadn't changed outfits.

"I guess my calculations were inaccurate," Beast corrected himself and headed towards the danger room for a 

training session.

"Rogue." She stopped short of him about 6 or 7 feet.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"Im sorry chere I-

she cut him off, "Gambit Ahm not mad at ya."

Gambit gazed into her beautiful face searching for some falseness in her statement. He found none, still

something seemed strange.

Afterwards he got over his disbelief and said, " So are we still on for tonight?"

There was another hiatus in the conversation before she spoke "Ummmm..."

"Chere?" Gambit asked taking a couple steps towards her.

"Sure, what time" she asked quickly. 

"Ill meet you at 7:15, oh shoot my bikes in the shop till tommorow"

"I could always fly us?" Rogue asked. 

To her surprise Gambit said, "If ya want"

"ok 7:15" she said and w/o letting him say another word she left down the opposite direction of the hall.

Gambit watched her leave, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

~7:15~

Rogue was on time meeting Gambit for their date.

She hadn't changed from this morning, just freshened up a bit. Gambit thought she looked beautiful as always. Gambit had fixed his hair and put on his signature trench coat.

They just stared at each other for a moment when Jubilee entered the room,

"Where are you two going?"

Gambit answered, "Ta see some fireworks downtown at de umpire state building."

"Oh cool." Jubilee exclaimed. "Beast and Storm are takin me to that, will look for you guys there."

Jubilee left the room, they could hear her shouting, "Beast I'm ready!"

"Shall we chere?" Gambit asked.

Rogue positioned her arms around Remy's waist and descened into the sky.

"Gambit have a feelin did should be de other way around."  
"Well unless you grow some wings of your own, your gonna have to deal with it."

The rest of the flight was silent.

After about 12 minutes they could see the red light from the top of the building. On the ground

stood a large crowd of people.

"Ah guess ah should land soon, and we can walk over to the crowd."

Gambit had a different idea, "How bout we pick one of dose tall buildings and get the best view in

de house."  


Rogue consented and landed them on top of a nearby building as the fireworks were just starting.

"There beautiful." Rogue commented as she sat down.

Gambit sat right next to her, "Not as beautiful as some things chere."

Rogue didn't respond in any way to his compliment, she just fixed her gaze on the sky.

Gambit's gazed was fixed on her, something was definitley wrong.

Gambit took the yellow lilly out of his coat pocket and gave it to her.

Rogue immediatley recongnized it.

"Chere lets go down dere and talk."

Almost like a robot Rogue picked up Gambit and flew him down to the ground.

Finally she spoke, "You were at church this morning?"  
"Oui"

"Why?"  
"I wanted ta apologize in person."

"Rogue! Remy!" Storm called out, heading towards them.

Gambit didn't take his eyes of Rogue, "We finish dis later."

Rogue simply nodded. the word _finished_ lingered in her ears.

_________________________________________________________________________

__

***Stay tuned for the next chapter and please REVIEW my fic. Thanks!


	2. Penance

Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel...Absolutely NO profit$ are being made from this fic.

Author's Note: I got inspired to write this fic. after watching the "Nightcrawler" episode of the original (and best) Xmen cartoon. This Remy/Rogue fic. (they rule) is like a continuation of that episode. Although this story is mainly about Rogue and Gambits relationship it does explore some religious themes. Please note that I am doing my best to interrupt each characters beliefs to make a good story, but it is still just my interpretation and may not be totally accurate (I'm trying my best!) 

The kitchen scene in this chapter was stimulated by **KazeRogue** ([KazeRogue@hotmail.com][1])

she's a great writer and her work is accessible on many Rogue sites. Thanks to her and her outstanding stories. 

A special thanks goes out to that expresso I had before I started writing this…it gave me the boost I neededJ

I am continuing to work on my other series as well and I appreciate all the feedback. Speaking of feedback I would love to know what you think of this new fic...so please respond! Like always the more reviews I get the more I write! Read/Respond...Enjoy!

~the Rogue

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

*Have Faith In Me* 

Chapter 2

__

"Remy it's ovah"

Her words echoed in his ears. Ever since the fireworks display Rogue had distanced herself from Gambit and now it had come to this. Rogue had ended it, ended them, and it seemed ended all the good things in his life.

Gambit recalled all the other times she had rejected him because of her powers. Before their official relationship Gambit had pursued Rogue constantly and always she would turn him down because of her powers. But Gambit never gave up and finally she conceded. This time however, was different. 

Just when Gambit had been sure they had gotten past Rogue's powers, that they meant more to each other than the physical attraction. He had confessed his love to her and they had begun a beautiful relationship and she had to ruin it all. Gambit remembered every word of the conversation…

It had been two days from their conversation at the fireworks display. All that Gambit had on his mind was sorting things out with Rogue, but she had successfully avoided him. Finally he found her sitting outside and decided to approach her.

Remy: "Hey chere"

Rogue: (after taking a deep breath) "Rem, your right we need ta talk, 'bout us.

Remy: "Okay I guess now is a good time, where do you want ta begin."

Rogue: (another deep breath) "Ah've been thinkin a lot lately…ah've come to the realization that maybe were better of as friends..ah.."

Remy: "Pourquoi?!"

Rogue: 'Its time for it to be ovah."

Remy: Chere, I love you, please we can get through dis together."

Rogue: "Remy, don't ya see, ya can't even touch mah…you don't deserve to have to-"

Remy: "Non, chere it ain't de damn powers…we've been over dis before. Don't you see?"

Rogue abruptly flew away after speaking her final words, "I think its time we end it."

Needless to say Gambit was irate. She had given up on them. He loved her with all his heart and she just ended it. Normally Gambit would be persistent, he even thought about it. But no, this time she had driven the stake of rejection into his heart a little too far.

He couldn't face her. During the next 2 weeks he just straight out steered clear of Rogue period. When they passed each other in the mansion, he wouldn't even look at her. During training sessions he paid as little attention to her as possible. It was quite evident to the rest of the team that Gambit was not being his charming self. It didn't take much skill to guess why: Rogue.

Ororo Monroe, aka Storm decided to confront her heart broken friend. She approached him on the front porch, "Remy would you like to talk?"

"Non Stormy, leave me be." He responded not even looking at her.

"For the millionth time do NOT call me that!" Her scolding brought a small smile to Gambit's face. "Now surely you and Rogue can work whatever problems your having out…I've seen you two together and believe me it's obvious there's a lot of love between the two of you."

"I'm not so sure Roguie loves me anymore."

"Come now my friend, you know as well as I do that's not true."

"Oh really? Den why she break it off…she knows I don't care 'bout the powers, she know dat. Mebbe it cause Gambit don't got to church on Sunday or cause she rather be with tin man."

"Why would she want to have relations with Peter?"

"Dey have always been friends and Gambit heard Petey tellin Scott dis mornin dat he found out yesterday dat when he is in tin form Rogue's powers have no affect on him."

"Do not give up my friend." And with that Storm went back inside the mansion. She would talk to Rogue tomorrow.

The next day Storm found Rogue by herself in the skies above the mansion. She flew towards her. "On days like this I feel quite blessed to be given the gift of flight."

"I hear ya sugah." Rogue agreed.

"Rogue I have been meaning to talk to you about Gambit…I was just curious to of what happened that caused your sudden break up?" 

Rogue grimaced, "Theres other fish in the sea Storm."

"You would be referring to Peter Wisdom I assume? Now that you have discovered you can endure physical contact-"

Rogue cut her off, "No, no I meant other fish in the sea for _Remy._ Pete's great, but right now we'd just like to stay friends, if ya know what ah mean." 

Storm nodded, "I must attend to my garden, but will you please consider that once a fisherman has caught the best fish in the pond, he hardly wants to throw it back."

Rogue shook her head, "Ah am hardly the best catch, more like the catch that no one can touch. Won't you consider the phrase if you love em, set em free."  


Storm smiled to herself _so she did still love him, enough to think he deserved better._ "Rogue I hope you see in time that Remy has always been a free spirit." Storm left leaving a thinking Rogue behind.

Can't _sleep_. She was definitely not unaccustomed to sleepless nights.

She was experienced enough to know it was no use fighting them. 

A number of things had kept Rogue up in the past, but tonight it was _Remy_. Storms words had not gone on deaf ears. In fact she had heard them quite clearly and couldn't stop thinking about her and Remy.

She knew it was best to shake off these thoughts, so she got out of bed. She 

put on her bathrobe and went to the kitchen to get her some milk. She opened 

the refrigerator and took the bottle out.

"Bit late for a snack, n'est-ce pas?" 

Rogue nearly dropped the bottle, startled by the voice. Gambit stood, leaning against the opposite wall of the kitchen, where she hadn't noticed him before.

Gambit gracefully strode towards the young woman and took the bottle out of her 

hands. He poured her a glass of milk and turned around to leave the kitchen, 

without another word. Through the turmoil of emotions this little midnight 

encounter caused her, Rogue knew that she had to sort things out with the 

Cajun.

"Remy, wait...please."

In one swift movement Gambit turned around and faced her. His eyes stared straight into her own. Rogue took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uhm, are y'a angry with me? Ah mean, we're still friends, aren't we?"

He glared at her with anger glowing in his eyes. Rogue suddenly understood why people were sometimes scared by his look.

"Right now its hard for me ta just be your teammate."

Now Rogue returned his glare, waiting for him to explain his angry tone.

"Sorry that I'm not dat perfectly mannered, but my girlfriend jus' broke up wit' me and so I'm not in de best o' moods!"

"Y'a cain't blame me foh finally makin' the right decision. You should know as well that it's right!"

Gambit quickly walked towards her, pressing her against the wall. Rogue gasped in surprise and wanted to protest, but he cut her off.

"Non, now you shut up and let me talk for a change, chere! You say dat we can't work, but dats bull. You say dat Gambit don't deserve to have you and your right, but it ain't because of your powers. Gambit thought dat we had finally got past your powers and dat our love fore each other would prevail. Your not doin me any favors by breakin up with me. But apparently your to blind ta see dat. Or maybe Gambit not good enough for you anymore. Mebbe you want someone like Colossus, who you can touch and who is a good boy. Well Gambit may not go to church every Sunday or say his prayers each night, but I have faith in myself, in others, in God to deal me a good hand. Dats your problem chere Cause of your powers you have no faith in anything, in yourself. I don't know how you can expect ta love someone else until you love yourself. You can't just push everyone away and wall yourself up in a fantasy world, where you don't have to take any chances or even play de game of life!" 

He pushed her against the wall again, as if to urge her to believe his words. Then suddenly, he let go of her and left the mansion quickly. Rogue heard the engines of his Harley as she still leaned against the wall, panting. 

Trembling, she went to the table to sit down. She shivered and the milk ran over the glass she was still holding and over her hand. She looked at her hands, she was wearing gloves. It was midnight and when she had went downstairs, she hadn't expected to meet anyone. But she had put on gloves nonetheless, out of habit. She tore at the fabric disgustedly, frantically. Then she looked at her bare, trembling hands and started to sob, clutching the shreds of her gloves to her chest.

Just when she thought she had finally made the right decision about her relationship with Gambit he had to go and release a series of doubts in her head. Rogue **hated **her powers and had decided that it wasn't right to make Gambit (who she loved so dearly) suffer along with her. His words replayed in her mind. 

__

Your not doin me any favors by breakin up with me. But apparently your to blind ta see dat. Or maybe Gambit not good enough for you anymore. Mebbe you want someone like Colossus, who you can touch and who is a good boy.

How had he known about Peter?! How could he possibly believe that she broke up with him to be with Peter! What a jerk he was being…ugh why couldn't he just be her friend? It would be easier that way. She felt more tears run down her cheeks.

__

Cause of your powers you have no faith in anything, in yourself. I don't know how you can expect ta love someone else until you love yourself.

Did he not understand? How could she truly love herself. She had done some terrible things in her life and she had some terrible things done to her. Remy didn't know what it was like having your powers be a constant responsibility, he just got up and left on his harley anytime he felt like it. He was as Storm put it, "such a free spirit." Rogue felt imprisoned by her powers, by her experiences, but mostly by herself. Rogue placed her head in her hands, trying to find some, any clarity in her mind.

Gambit didn't know what drove him to go to the churchyard. But he was there, praying none the less. He wouldn't want anyone to know how often he actually prayed.

All his previous prayers were generally guilt driven. He sure had plenty of past sins to feel guilty about (but that's another story). Right now however, the focus of his prayers was different: he prayed for Rogue.

He didn't pray that they would get back together. He didn't pray that Colossus would be unable to touch Rogue in the future. He didn't pray that Rogue would lose her powers. He prayed that Rogue would not always be so held back by her powers. That the spark of a woman he fell in love with would be able to shine. 

Approaching footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Still angry from his fight with Rogue and that he was being interrupted he reached for 2 cards from his coat pocket. He was about to charge them when the most beautiful voice filled his ears.

"Remy, is that you?"

The voice belonged to an angle, the voice was Rogue's.

________________________________________________________

__

****Thanks for all of ch. 1's reviews, now let me know what you think of the second ch.

So please post a review!

Sorry this ch. was kinda sad, but life isn't always perfect. Stay tuned for ch.2, who knows maybe the mood will pick up. Thanks! 

   [1]: mailto:KazeRogue@hotmail.com



	3. Glory of Love

Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel...Absolutely NO profit$ are being made from this fic.

Author's Note: I got inspired to write this fic. after watching the "Nightcrawler" episode of the original (and best) Xmen cartoon. This Remy/Rogue fic. (they rule) is like a continuation of that episode. Although this story is mainly about Rogue and Gambits relationship it does explore some religious themes. Please note that I am doing my best to interrupt each characters beliefs to make a good story, but it is still just my interpretation and may not be totally accurate (I'm trying my best!) 

Ch. 3's title was based off New Found Glory's song "The Glory of Love" Great band,I quote some of the lyrics at the end, it really touches the theme of my fic. 

I am continuing to work on my other series as well and I appreciate all the feedback. Make sure to look for an addition to my evolution fic soon and more (hint hint) Feedback is always important and appreciated...so please respond! Like always the more reviews I get the more I write! Read/Respond...Enjoy!

~the Rogue

PS- I would like to issue a major apology for 2 mistakes I made in writing this fic.

1. Colossus's real name is Peter Rasptuin, I repeat NOT Peter Wisdom…(I don't know what I was thinking I know his name is not Peter Wisdom, I was just being a moron)

2. Jean Grey was not there when the "Nightcrawler" episode happened. (I forgot this little detail)

Thanks to the reviewers who caught these errors, I hope it does not ruin the quality of the fic J

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

*Have Faith In Me* 

Chapter 3

Gambit didn't dare turn around, for fear that his angle would disappear or was it because he didn't know how to respond to her. He still hadn't decided when he heard her voice again.

"Remy?"

Slowly he turned around and there she was standing behind a set of green bushes. Green like her eyes, which were glistening with the moonlit sky. She had changed into some cotton pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Plus she had on her leather X-man jacket and of course a pair of gloves. Her hair was back in a long pony tail, with loose strands framing her face. Her expression could not be identified as just one emotion. It contained a mixture of fear, sadness, surprise, and maybe concern?

The silence seemed to last an eternity, it was torture. 

Finally Remy spoke, "Cain't sleep none chere?" The words came out colder than he meant for them to. 

Rogue just shook her head, "What are _ya_ doin here?"

"Aww chere I didn't know you cared." Gambit retorted sarcastically, he mentally smacked himself again for being so cold. He didn't want this unplanned meeting to turn out like their previous one tonight. 

"Sorry." Rogue responded in a whisper. She turned her back to him, but for some reason she couldn't walk away. Their exchange of words earlier ran through her mind and glued her feet in place.

At that very moment Remy Lebeau moved towards her. Something inside him drove him to comfort her, it was his heart. He stopped directly behind her and whispered, "Rogue."  


Rogue quickly spun around. She hadn't realized how close he was to her. They now looked right into each other's eyes, their faces mere inches apart. 

"Remy what are ya doin here?" she repeated without moving.

Gambit gulped, "Remy came here ta pray, et toi?"

Rogue looked down at her feet, "This just seemed like the place to go…when your low on faith."

Remy agreed and lightened his serious tone, "Dat it is chere."

Rogue walked past him and sat down on the bench, she looked up at the sky as a lonely tear fell down her cheek. _Chere is like a beautiful flower_ Gambit picked a lilly off a tree branch. He then sat down next to Rogue and handed her the flower. Rogue took in and held it gently. It reminded her of all her doubts…doubts that being with Gambit was unfair or that she made a mistake in breaking up with him. She ended her stream of uncertainties…

"Ah have to admit, ah was surprised to see ya here, ya know at a church." 

The comment hurt Gambit, sure he didn't like to go to church, but he wasn't non-religious…he felt that he did not belong in the house of God-too many past sins. He covered his inner pain with a painful comment of his own, "Well who where ya expectin de tin man, sorry ta disappoint ya" 

Unexpectedly Rogue didn't blow up at him, she seemed tired of fighting as was he.

"Remy" Rogue began. "It's true ah can touch Peter, he wasn't the reason fore me ta…end it and ah did spend time with him after our breakup, but it don't really help much that ah can touch him (she suddenly paused) because he's not the one ah love."

Gambit looked at her somewhat in disbelief. Love for her swept over him and heswept away her tear with his gloved finger, "Chere I came here tonight ta pray that you would be able to break down all these barriers…I want you to be happy, I love you."

Rogue cried, "Remy ah'm so sorry, but right now ah don't know if ah can…ah want you to be happy too and ah don't know if _we_ will ever be able to-"

Gambit brought his gloved finger to her soft lips, "I don't expect your doubts ta disappear over night chere, but I don't want you ta forget how much I love you and dat ah'm willing ta risk being with you if your willing ta do the same for me."

Rogue searched and grabbed Remy's hand, Remy responded by pulling her so close to him that they were barely not touching. Rogue didn't seem to tense up at all. _Good_ Remy thought. He kissed the top of her head and mentally thanked God for bringing them together. 

"Remy."

"Oui?"

"Ah'll try my best fore us."

They both smiled and there was another period of silence.

"Rogue, Mon amour"

"Yeah? "

"I have faith in you."

Right now the couple was so happy together and they both prayed to God that they would remain so and that he would watch over them always.

**__**

~ FIN ~

Sometimes I might forget

Say things I might regret

It breaks my heart to see you crying

I don't want to lose you I could never make it alone

Going forever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

*New Found Glory-the Glory of Love*

__

(I'm a sucker for happy endings)

________________________________________________________

__

**** This is the last chapter of this specific story, but I am contemplating maybe a sequel or something like that…so write a review  _and tell me what ya all think! Thanks I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
